Le portrait
by Likidskin
Summary: Teddy Lupin est seul. Il n'a que sa grand-mère mais sa mère si importante n'est plus là que quand il la dessine.


J'ai pensé à cette histoire, enfin à utiliser cette chanson de Calogero, depuis quelques années sans me lancer dans l'écriture. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre d'avoir réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais en faire. Mais comme l'idée revenait de nouveau, j'avais envie de l'écrire une bonne fois pour toute. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture

L.

* * *

Il mélange au fond de sa tasse  
Du miel  
Il regarde par le vasistas  
Le ciel  
A chaque fois que passe un avion  
Il se dit que c'est peut-être elle  
Qui passe au-dessus de sa maison  
On lui a dit qu'elle était au ciel

On lui a toujours dit. On ne lui a pas caché. Sa grand-mère et son parrain y ont veillé. Il sait. Et il a compris au fil des années ce que ces mots veulent vraiment dire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les accepte. Ses parents sont morts. Ses parents sont des héros. Un mot vide. Il sait ce que cela implique. Il sait que c'est un honneur d'être considéré ainsi. Mais ça, c'est bon pour les autres. Lui qu'a-t-il ? Les souvenirs des autres. Et les siens ? Ceux qu'il pourrait chérir, où sont-ils ? Nulle part. Il est seul sans elle, sans sa mère. Il veut tellement croire qu'elle est encore quelque part, qu'elle peut vraiment le surveiller de là-haut. Il s'oblige à croire que lorsqu'un avion, une étoile passe au-dessus de lui, c'est elle. Mais c'est vain. Il regarde, il surveille. Il espère. Espoir futile, mais qu'a-t-il d'autre ? Elle est là-haut quelque part mais il ne la voit pas. Il ne la verra jamais. Ni elle, ni son père.

Il rêve couché sur un parquet  
Dans les bras de sa mère  
Dessinée à la craie  
Tous les soirs en secret  
Ce dessin il le fait  
Trait pour trait  
À partir d'un portrait

Il n'a qu'une image, une photo qu'il garde pour lui-seul. Ce portrait il le dessine encore et encore. Il connaît ses traits par cœur sans l'avoir jamais vue. Les traits sont précis. Il n'a pas besoin de couleur. Il veut sa maman comme tous les enfants autour de lui. Il veut la chaleur d'une maman quand il est triste ou apeuré. Sa grand-mère l'aime et il l'aime mais c'est différent. Et sa grand-mère est tellement triste. Elle essaye de le cacher mais il ressent la même chose qu'elle et il peut voir à travers son masque. Il n'a jamais dit à personne ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre depuis des années. C'est son secret, son moyen d'être proche d'elle. Il fait semblant qu'elle est là. Il n'a plus besoin de regarder la photographie pour peindre ses traits. C'est un dessin et tellement plus. C'est elle qui est là. Elle est présente. Tellement présente qu'il peut croire être dans ses bras. Ses bras si doux, si forts. C'est son seul moyen d'aller vraiment bien. Sa maman est là, elle le protège. Il essaye de la faire correspondre à sa définition de héros. C'est ce qu'elle est après tout, non ? Une héroïne. Il est censé être en sécurité avec elle. Alors, il rêve. Il rêve d'elle, de sa présence, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Et il voudrait faire tellement de choses. C'est son secret, le seul qu'il a. Il y tient parce qu'il a l'impression qu'elle est là.

Perdu au fond de sa classe  
Il s'emmêle  
Il se débat avec le coriace  
Pluriel  
Puis il explique à sa maîtresse  
Pourquoi "parent" ne prend pas d'"s"  
Des câlins il en voudrait tellement  
Ne serait-ce qu'un par an

Dans la journée il est comme les autres. Il fait la même chose que les autres. Mais c'est tellement difficile. Il ne peut pas faire semblant que tout va bien comme le soir quand il est seul. Tous les autres sont avec leurs parents mais lui n'a qu'un parent et ce n'est ni sa maman ni son papa. Non, c'est sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère aussi seule que lui. Il sait qu'elle a des sœurs. Il n'en reste qu'une. Une avec laquelle elle ne s'entend plus depuis des années. Elle n'en a jamais reparlé. Il est coupé d'une partie de sa famille à cause de la haine. Son parrain a sa propre famille. Il fait au mieux pour être là, pour l'inclure. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il a des figures parentales. Ils sont tous prêts à prendre un rôle dans cette drôle de famille mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Quand il doit présenter son arbre généalogique, il est rempli de points d'interrogation. Ses parents ne sont que des images. En quoi des images peuvent-elles être des parents ? Lui, parent, sera toujours au singulier. Lui, parent, fera toujours mal. Il ne comprend pas qu'il doit dire comme tout le monde « les parents » quand il n'en a qu'un. Sa maîtresse lui en a parlé, lui a posé des questions. Mais elle ne veut pas l'écouter. Il doit faire comme tout le monde sans être comme tout le monde. Il ne peut pas en parler. Sa maîtresse ne parle que de grammaire, sa grand-mère est trop triste pour ne pas qu'il en rajoute. Il n'a personne pour le tenir quand il est dans cet état. Il n'a pas le câlin d'une maman. Celui qui vous fait sentir bien tout de suite, celui qui réchauffe votre cœur. Ni celui-ci, ni celui d'un papa. Un câlin fort mais tendre. Non, il a celui tremblant de sa grand-mère qui réalise que ce n'est pas suffisant et qui ne sait pas comment faire mieux, parce qu'elle ne va pas mieux elle-même.

Il rêve couché sur un parquet  
Dans les bras de sa mère  
Dessinée à la craie  
Tous les soirs en secret  
Ce dessin il le fait  
Trait pour trait  
À partir d'un portrait

Alors il rentre. Il se cache dans sa chambre et dessine ce portrait encore et encore. Sur les lames de son plancher sa maman prend vie. Seulement pour lui. C'est son secret. Il se couche près de ce dessin. Il fait semblant qu'il prend vie. C'est égoïste mais c'est le seul moment où il se sent enfin bien. C'est seulement eux deux. Elle l'écoute. Elle est patiente. Il peut presque sentir la texture de sa peau. Il l'a ce câlin qu'il espère tant. Il finit par la regarder dans les yeux. Un échange intense de promesse et d'amour. Ce n'est plus l'héroïne tombée au combat, ce n'est plus l'amie morte, ce n'est plus la fille morte, ce n'est pas la maman morte. C'est sa maman. Elle est là avec lui. Ils sont enfin ensemble. C'est son secret. Le sien à lui seul. Il ne peut pas le partager de peur de la perdre. Il l'a déjà perdue avant même de la connaître. Il ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre de nouveau. Elle est à lui. C'est son portrait. C'est tout ce qu'il a mais il y tient tellement. Elle devient si réelle dans ces moments-là. Il est calme. Il est avec sa famille. Il est enfin comme les autres.

Trait pour trait  
À partir d'un portrait

Au fil des années, il comprend. Sa maman est une héroïne. Il en est fier. Il sait ce que ça représente pour la communauté des sorciers. Son portrait est plus fort, plus vivant. A chaque année, elle devient plus réelle. Parce qu'il remarque qu'il lui ressemble. Parce qu'il remarque qu'il devient son portrait. Ils ont des traits communs. A partir du portrait, il a reconstitué sa famille. Sa maman est toujours là, sa grand-mère est si importante pour voir sa maman. Elles se ressemblent aussi. Il sait qu'il ressemble à son père. Ses parents sont toujours là. Il peut enfin mettre le pluriel. Il peut être comme tout le monde. Ses parents sont là, toujours. A partir d'un portrait, il s'est construit. A partir d'un portrait, il s'est reconstruit. Il est lui. Il est eux. Il a sa famille avec lui. Il est Nymphadora. Il est Rémus. Il est Ted. Il est Androméda. Il est Tonks. Il est Lupin. Il est Black. Il est eux. Il est lui. Il en est fier.


End file.
